Demi-Titan
by 369destroyer
Summary: A young girl runs away from Camp Halfblood after dealing with constant and cruel bullying because of her heritage, for being the daughter of the Titan Prometheus. However little does she know that by leaving she had begun the next great prophecy where she will find new friends and an enemy nobody expected to rise up. This story will have mostly OCs as the cast. Please Review.
1. Gina

**A/N: I hope it turns out well, please review if you can. This story takes place after Percy Jackson finally leaves Camp Halfblood. Most of the cast will be mostly OCs and if you want you can send me some of yours, but I would prefer to be able to message you so I can figure out how to portray them properly. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

I am Gina Kingston. I have black hair, white skin, and green eyes, and I am not a demigod. At least that's what everybody at Camp Halfblood says. After they found out who my father was they treated me like dirt. Especially those from the Ares Cabin. I was here for two years, two years and there is no respect for me, not one bit. Either they bullied me or did nothing to help me stop it. I felt like I didn't matter anymore to anybody. My mother left me here without any explanation. Mr. D ignores me when I ask him to help me with all the bullies. Chiron is the only one who bothers listening to me, but even after being lectured by him so many times I am still suffering because of them. I was treated like trash for the past year and a half. Worst part is that every night I have to go sleep in the Hermes Cabin, something nobody had to do since Percy asked the gods to create cabins for all the gods instead of just the main 12. My father had no cabin because my father wasn't a god. He was a Titan.

"Hey look, it's the Demi-Titan," Cried out an Ares Camper leading his gang of thugs, "I see your still invading the territory of the gods."

"Please leave me alone, Rob," I said, "If you don't I'll..."

"Oh but Chiron is out today at a family reunion," Rob said with a smirk, "Nobody's gonna help you this time."

Realizing the situation I was in I quickly ran away. I had to, I couldn't take all of those guys. I mean they were children of Ares for gods' sake. Rob was also my ex-boyfriend, but after we found out who my father was he treated me like this. Though to be fair he was a terrible boyfriend anyways. I ran into the woods and hid in my secret spot, a hole in the ground that is easily missed. I plugged up the top and turned on the lantern inside. I knew this place like the back of my hand. At the bottom was a small cavern. This is where I kept my collection. I made clay figurines as a hobby for years now. I hid them in here. I made a latter of clay as well, and the lid of the hole. In a way these figurines are the only friends I have, pathetic aren't I. Those Ares people though, the look in their eyes, they would have killed me if they caught me. I decided to play around with my little buddies while I was down here.

"Time to wake up everybody," I said, and all the little figurines came to life instantly. there were about twenty of them and they all ran over to me. This was the power my father gave to me, and also how my heritage was discovered. Why are they so hateful towards me? Chiron is a son of Cronos for crying about loud and everybody knows he is awesome, but for me everybody but my twenty little creations treat me like dirt. I picked them all up and hugged my little babies. This was the one point I found joy in, these guys are special to me. They are the only ones left. I once had a huge collection of them I made throughout my life. But after they were discovered moving the Ares gang just demolished every one of them that they could. What was their problem? I am so glad Rob and I are broken up, and he was not hard to get over. For the rest of the day I just stayed with the clay people. They may not be able to talk but I could talk to them to vent, and they always comforted me.

"Yeah, just because Chiron wasn't there to stop them, Rob and his friends chased me, with blood lust in their eyes." I told them, "I mean what is his problem.

The figurines all nodded in agreement and made very angry poses then they all cam over and hugged me.

"I am so glad I have you guys still," I said hugging them back, "Man sometimes I wish I could just run away from this place."

All the figurines nodded but one of them got up.

"What is it?" I asked it

It them took up a stick and started to draw, this was how they communicated with me, and they were very smart too, all of them. This one drew a Centaur, most likely Chiron.

"What about him?" I asked.

The others joined in and they drew ma in front of him and the tree with the Fleece behind him. This reminded me of the last time I ran away and he stopped me.

"Thanks for bringing up bad memories guys," I said

But then they erased Chiron and drew and arrow from me to the tree, and then I got what they were telling me, Chiron being gone was the perfect time for me to make my escape from this place! I never got how these little guys were so much smarter than me, I am not very smart myself, when I went to school I had them help me with my homework when my mom wasn't looking, worked perfectly. I would be totally lost without them.

"Thanks guys," I said, "Where would I be without you."

With that I began packing all of my things. When I climbed out of my hideout it was dark out so I had to be very careful otherwise the harpies would attack me. I sneaked my way across the campgrounds up to the tree, then ran my way to freedom. I know that there are monsters out here, but I would rather deal with them then the monsters I dealt with in the camp, at least the ones out here I can kill without much worry.


	2. Will

**A/N: Due to a change in plan in chapter 3 this chapter was edited slightly, and I notice a few errors as I did, if you see any spelling of grammer errors please feel free to point them out to me, thanks.**

* * *

Hello I am William Hart, and I feel I might be the luckiest demigod in the world. I have known of my real father for a few years now, and know about Camp Halfblood, but I do not need to go there. Why? From my father Hermes I gained the powers of the ultimate thief. No monster can notice me because of this. I can sneak in and out of any place I see fit without being detected, unless I mess up really bad. Though I don't steal to much stuff to be honest, and when I do I tend to give it back, just having fun messing with people. I really appreciate my father, a lot. Recently I have been kinda advertising the camp whenever I come across another Demigod. I even lead them there at times though I never entered the camp myself, sure I would like to meet my brethren and all, but from what I hear it's mostly training there, and that would bore me. Especially since I taught myself to fight already, even if it's not in a traditional way. I always have my trusty dagger, My friend who was a child of Hephaestus made it for me in appreciation for leading him to the camp, I wonder how he's doing anyways. But yeah he called it "The Assassin's Will," pretty cool name and sneaking up on monsters and killing them from behind before they can even react makes it a very fitting name. So getting on track, I was just wandering around New York as usual, hoping to meet some old pals on a quest or something, but he did not see their bus anywhere today, kinda disappointing, but whatever. I was leading a few kids to the camp, the oldest being only 8, the youngest was around 5, but they were all siblings and their parent were killed, so I had to take them to the camp ASAP. From Oldest to Youngest the girls were named Veronica, Jade, and Lily.

"Mr. Will," Lily said politely, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am," I said, "You guys will be cared for at the camp, I promise you that. Do you know who your godly parent is anyways?"

"I think so," Said Veronica, "Daddy said something about her being a love goddess."

"Aphrodite?" I said, "Alright then you will LOVE your cabin."

I didn't really know about what's inside but I wanted to keep their spirits high. I have been with them for a few days now and I am very determined to get them to safety. But then I finally saw the hill, the one with the huge tree.

"There it is guys," I said kneeling down to their level, "That is where you want to go."

"Thank you," Said Veronica. All three of them hugged me.

"Are you coming too?" Asked Jade.

"Nah," I said, "I gotta go find more people to bring here, My work is never done."

"Awww," All three complained, "Pleeeeease?"

"Sorry but no," I said, "But I'll make sure to visit you when I can OK?"

"OK!" They said, and they all ran to the camp waving. I felt bad saying I would visit cause I never find the time to. I just feel like I have a responsibility to help demigods outside the lines. And it is even worse when I run into a Roman Child, MY GOSH that is a long way to travel. But I swore to myself that I would find time to visit Camp Halfblood soon, as for the Roman Camp, maybe. But right now I was pretty tired, I haven't slept since I picked those girls up, always kept watch for monsters, and I just passed out asleep before I knew it. Then I had a very strange dream. I saw a bunch of creatures seemingly running for their lives, a Centaur, a giant Crab, a dragon of some kind too. I have had this dream a few times before and I never got what was up with it, and it kinda scared me seeing what I have heard about Demigods and Dreams. But then suddenly I was awoken when I felt a foot hit my side.

"OW," I said, then I looked over at a girl who was lying on the ground getting to her feet, I figured out that she must have tripped over me, "You alright there?"

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that," She said, "Should have watched where I was going."

"Oh please," I said, "It's dark out and I am sleeping in the middle of a field, no way you could have noticed me."

I then helped the girl to her feet and she wiped dirt off her clothing.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked

"Gina," She said, "What's your name?"

"William," I said, "But you can call me Will."

"OK Will," She said, but then started to walk off.

"Why are you leaving the camp?" I asked, "It's much safer in there then it is here."

"N-No reason," She said, "Just kinda sick of the place is all."

"I can't help but notice your unarmed," I said, "How are you gonna defend yourself?"

"Well I..uh" She said, obviously trying to think up an excuse

"Look if your gonna live out here your gonna need to stay safe," I said, "And I think you should stick with me for that."

"Oh no, It's alright," Gina said

"No," I said, "It really isn't. You go out there alone you'll be dead before you know it. So your gonna need somebody with skills to keep you alive, you don't have much of a choice here."

Gina looked down and I could tell she knew I had her beat.

"Fine," She said reluctantly, "I'll stay with you for a little bit."

"Alright then," I said, "Now how about we go get something to eat, I am starving, what about you."

"Uh...maybe," Gina said

"Great," I said, "I know a great place to eat, just follow me."

So I started Leading Gina to a local Pizza place I usually stop at. A Demigod runs the place and I am good friends with the girl. I was hoping that after this I could gain her trust a little bit, obviously she was scared, of what I don't know, but I felt it probably wasn't my business anyways. Going to this place is probably the perfect way to help calm down Demigods I help, and if I could find out why she left I could probably convince her to return to safety again, but I could tell that would not be an easy task.


	3. Juniper

**A/N: I am trying somthing new with this chapter with switchin POV throughout the chapter, tell me what you honestly think about this please and if there is a negative response to the idea I won't do it again, but if you like it great. But I still hope you guys can enjoy the story either way.**

* * *

**GINA**

I wasn't sure how to react to William's kindness, after almost two years of abuse. It felt great to finally have somebody be kind to me again without needing to be. I really didn't have much choice but to accept his kind offer. I felt bad letting him buy her something, but I had no money herself, not a single penny or drachma. He had a great point and I really should have grabbed a weapon, not like I would be able to use it well, I skipped training out of fear of somebody "accidentally" hurting me badly. We went over to a pizza place called "Ceres' Organic Pizza."

"Is Ceres your friend?" I asked

"No," Will said, "Ceres would be her mother."

"Oh," I said, "OK then."

We walked inside the restaurant and Will lead me to a table.

"I'll go ahead and order for us," He said as he walked over to the counter. I just sat and waited. I looked outside and thought I saw somebody looking at the place from a rooftop. I grew very paranoid when it moved out of sight. I wanted to get up and warn Will but would he even believe me? Nobody ever did whenever I tried saying something was going wrong back at camp. Then again he doesn't know I am a demititan. But out of shyness and fear I sis not speak up about it, hoping I was wrong. But I kept looking out there just in case it wasn't.

**WILL**

I walked over to the counter to see my old pal Rick, an employee at the place.

"Hey Rick, Juniper here today?" I asked

"No she went out and about again," Rick said, "So I see you got yourself a girlfriend maybe?"

"No no," I said, "We just met, you see she I am helping her out is all."

"You were just here earlier helping three little girls," He said, "And your already on the clock again?"

"You know me," I said, "I just cannot stand back when I feel I can help somebody."

"But in other words, she's available right?" Rick said with a smirk

"I honestly am not sure you could handle her," I said, kinda wishing I could straight up tell him about monsters attacking.

"You always say that," Rick said disappointingly

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true," Will said

"Well whatever, may I take your order?" Rick asked

Suddenly I heard Gina yelp a bit.

"Hey are you OK?" I asked

"Uh, Y-Yeah," Gina said shyly, "It's nothing."

One thing I found out easily is that she is not a very good liar. She kinda looked on edge and kept looking out the window. Will went over to sit next to her.

"Hey man you gonna order?" Rick asked

"Yeah I'm just gonna see what she wants first," I said as I sat next to her, "What did you see?"

**GINA**

I was looking outside at the roof when I saw the thing pop it;s head out again startling me. I unintentionally let out a yelp and before I knew it Will was right next to me.

"I...I don't know," I said looking outside seeing the thing was gone.

"What did it look like?" Will asked

"Again I don't know," I said, "It was kinds far away."

"I see," Will said, "Well go ahead and keep an eye out for it, and just call me over when you see it again. But try not to panic and bring attention to yourself."

"O-OK," I said, I felt releive he actually believed me. Felt nice to have somebody actually put faith in me for once.

"Alright then," Will said, "So what kind of Pizza do you like, all the food here is 100% Organic, kinda this place's gimmick."

"Oh uh," I said thinking, "Pepperoni and Olive please?"

"Sure," Will said then went to put in our order. Meanwhile I kept looking out the window hoping that I would not see that thing again, but also kinda hoping to so I knew where it was. I felt really nervous, what if it was a monster? Like the Minotaur or Medusa? I may not be art god but the monsters still don't leave me alone. Then I finally saw it, it was running towards the store. I was about to yell but remembered that I was told not to sound panicked. I tried to calm my voice down but I was shacking, but then the thing ran into the doorway before I could say anything.

"Hey I'm back," Said whatever came into the store.

"Oh Hi Juniper," Will said, I sighed with relief. It was somebody he knew. But was she the same person from the rooftop?

**JUNIPER**

I am Juniper Hart. I am 19 and started this restaurant with the help of my step brother Will. His father was Mercury, well technically speaking Hermes, the whole roman/greek thing is not easy to grasp. My mother was Ceres, or as she is more commonly known as, Demeter.

"Hey bro," I said, "Whats up."

"Nothing much, just helping another person out," Will said, as ussual

"Geez do you ever even sleep," I said

"Not much," Will said

"So can I meet this person," I said

"Sure," Will said, he leads me over to a girl sitting at a table looking kinda pale for some reason, "Juniper, this is Gina, Gina this is my sister Juniper."

"Nice to meet you," I said holding my hand out for Gina to shake

"N-Nice to meet you to," Gina said grabbing my hand

"So your on your way to the camp right?" I said

"No," Gina said, "I left it behind."

"What?" I said, "Why would you do that?"

"I...don't really belong there," She said looking down

"You poor thing," I said

"Yeah so I am kinda protecting her for now," Will said

"Your way to nice for a theif," I said

"Hey," Will said, "I prefer the term treasure hunter."

"You gotta stop making that reference," I said, "It's not that good a joke."

"Buzzkill," WIll said jokingly.

I thought about the situation here carefully, this was probably gonna take longer then Will's ussual jobs. I remember for a fact that he makes to many sacrifices whenever he does this kind of thing so I just sighed.

"Well this time I'm coming with," I said

"Hey what about this place," Will said.

"I have a couple managers here," I said, "Plus since your protecting her your gonna need a bit this time yourself."

"Well," Will said thinking about it, "Gina are you alright with it?"

"I have no reason not to be," Gina said shyly

"Alright then it's settled," I said, "Hey Rick I'm Gonna go on my Vacation and help out my brother a bit!"

"Alright then!" Rick yelled back

"Well we are leaving after we eat alright?" Will said

"Yup," I said

"OK," Said Gina

"Awesome," Will said with a smile, "And sis, thanks for coming."

"No problem bro," I said


	4. David

**A/N: Well looks like the multiple POVs throughout the chapters is well received, I will keep that style for this fanfic most of the time. Also I plan to correct a mistake in this chapter and take a chance to describe the characters' appearances. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**JUNIPER**

Well not for once I am helping my brother out after so many years of him helping me. Even though he refused to work in the restaurant like dad wanted he still recommends it and brings many customers, and not just the demigods he helps. I packed my things and made sure Will did as well, then I brought us over to a hotel and paid for a room. I felt I owed him one anyways. Of course it is pretty obvious we are not real siblings, he has brown hair and brown eyes while I am blonde with blue eyes, really lacking in resemblance. I am glad Mary has yet to point it out because I kinda hate it when they do, I don't know I guess being together so long I feel that he is my absolutely my little brother, genetics or not. That is the main reason I never went to Camp Halfblood either, even if I would meet many more of my siblings there, but I wouldn't feel like I was with family at all. I bought a four person room at a local hotel for us and made sure to put make Will change in the bathroom, for decency's sake.

"Uh, Mrs. Juniper?" Gina asked shyly, "Would you mind loaning me something to wear tonight? I didn't pack well before I left."

"Sure of course!" I said as I grabbed her a night-gown that I packed, "If you didn't pack that well I'll need to take out to buy clothes."

Now I am not the type of girl to be excited over shopping but Gina having that tiny smile after I said that made me see she liked shopping at least, so that would be a good chance to get to know her better. I gave her my extra night-gown and after we finished changing we let Will out of the bathroom.

"Finally," Will said, "You guys take to long."

"Whatever," I said jokingly

"Well you guys get to bed," Will said, "I'll..."

"Hell no," I said, "You are NOT staying up all night watching for monsters, you've done enough of that."

"Geez fine," Will said, "Well I should at least call up David, we'll need somebody to drive us around."

"Your willing to pay him for gas?" I asked

"Of course," Will said, "I always am."

"Uh, who's David?" Gina asked

"Oh he's a friend of Will's," I said, "He's a bit hard to read but he's nice, no worries."

"OK," Gina said

And with that Will got up and called David up.

**DAVID**

I am David Kingswood. I am probably the biggest nerd you could meet. A ton of people would describe me as "beautiful." Do you have any idea how weird that is for a guy, especially with my dad being the god of death. I wish I got why that was. Due to some experiences in the past, I am not to sociable, I am very awkward and shy. My pal Will a while back tried bringing me to Camp Halfblood but later I decided to instead help him out whenever I could. I actually have my license so I tend to give Will a ride down to California when he finds a child of a roman god. Of course I don't do that for free, gas is expensive after all. Will is one of the few friends I got and I am OK with that. Today I just got home from work, Today was my last day, I quit after being unable to handle dealing with my coworkers. I regretted not having a job to go to before leaving though. But whatever I could get another one soon. I then heard the phone ring, I didn't recognize the number so I ignored it the first time. When I got called a second time by the same number I picked up.

"Hey Dave," Said a familiar voice.

"Will!" I said, "Been a while. How are you doing."

"Pretty good," Will said "Got a group of little girls to the camp today and took up protecting another girl"

"So soon?" I said, "Geez if you found her in New York you should take less than an hour to get back there."

"Well this one is a little different," Will said

"Oh geez am I gonna need to drive to California again?" I said

"No no," Will said, "She actually ran away from the camp, and I can't just let her stay out here alone, I am hoping to convince her to go back to the camp. But that could take a while, and I think I could use your help."

"Really now," I said, "Well then sure, I have a free schedule for a while so I could help you. You still have to pay for gas though."

"Of course," Will said, "It's no problem."

"OK just give me the address and you can expect me there tomorrow morning," I said

"Great," Will said, then he gave me the address of the hotel they were at, luckily it was pretty close by, and I hung up. I felt glad to have something to do with my time, and with Will paying for gas I feel like at least for a while I can feel safe without a job. I went to bed early so I could make sure to pick them up the next morning. That night I had a dream about a woman, who was admittedly kinda pretty, being tied up by a snake. She has a very creepy smile though. It scares me a lot every time I have this dream, and I can never see the full snake, heck I have never seen it's beginning or end. The woman spoke but I could not hear her, and something told me I did not wish to.

**WILL**

"Alright we got a ride," I said

"Um," Gina said, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Just around the city," I said, "We gotta keep moving to make sure monsters don't attack you."

"Oh," Gina said, "O-OK then."

In truth there was more to it. I felt that traveling around gave me a chance to gain her trust and figure her out. If after a while she still doesn't want to go back to the camp, she at least would know her way around and Me, Dave, and Juniper can help train her. After a bit maybe I'll ask her who her godly parent is, but sometimes that can be an uncomfortable thing to ask for some people as I have learned over the years. I've done this once before and David knew the process. Juniper as well, which is probably why she came along since last time I was exhausted when it was all done. Last time was that son of Hephaestus I mentioned who made my knife, good old Carl. He also made a weapon for David. He is very talented, ESPECIALLY with his work on David's weapon. Maybe I could contact him to make Gina one if she stays outside the lines, but all in due time. For now I just wanted to get to sleep.

**GINA**

I waited with Juniper and Will were both asleep. I let out my little buddies and quietly talked with them about what happened. I felt so happy to be out of the camp, that I could have a fresh start. Will and Juniper are so nice to me, I don't want them to know about who my father is, I don't want to ruin my chance to make friends. But I was very excited to go shopping with Juniper, I used to shop all the time with my friends back when I went to school, but my natural dyslexia and ADHD made it hard for me to stay in school, and after my friends drifted away from me I just dropped out. I hugged my little clay buddies and kissed them all good night, hoping that this David guy would be nice too. I had them all get back into my pack so that nobody would discover them, last thing I want is to lose any more of them then I already have. And with that I just lie down in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Megan

**DANIEL**

I woke up with a start after yet another night of that dream. Will and I have spoke to one another before about our strange dreams and neither of us can figure out a connection between them. Though being demigods it HAS to mean something, right? Well I decided to put that thought back for now and get dressed and pack a few things I felt I might need. I then got into my car and drove over to the hotel Will said he would be at. When I got there he was waiting with a young girl...and his sister Juniper. I've been crushing on her for a while and Will knew this. Why would he not mention this to me? I blushed and kinda hid myself as Will walked over to the car and sat in the shotgun seat.

"Hey Daniel," He said with a grin, "Glad you could make it."

"Yeah..." I said with a slightly agitated tone.

"Something wrong?" Will asked me

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me _she_ was here," I whispered as Juniper and the new girl walked over to the car.

"Oh," Will said, "Sorry man didn't think it would be a big deal."

"How would it not?" I said, but then stopped myself as the girls took their seats.

"Hi Daniel," Juniper said, "Long time no see."

"O-Oh Y-Y-Yeah," I said nervously, "I've just been, uh, pretty busy lately."

"I see," Juniper said, "Well this here is Gina, Gina this is Daniel."

"Nice to meet you," Gina said shyly. I nodded to her and started up the car.

"So where do you guys wanna go?" I said to them

"The mall," Juniper said, "Gina's kinda low on clothing."

"Sure why not," I said, "Let's go."

I drove the car while playing some music on the radio. Everybody was talking the whole time so I got to know a little bit about Gina, according to Juniper and Will I now knew about as much as they did. I then got into the mall's parking lot and got a space fairly close to the entrance.

"Alright we're here," I said, "How about we all stick together for safety."

"Good idea," Will said. Then we all walked into the building.

**JUNIPER**

Well here we are, ready to try and get to know more about Gina. She still seems to not trust us much so I worry a bit about why she might have left the camp. As we walked inside Gina seemed a bit nervous so I put my hand on her shoulder to help her calm down, but she flinched a bit at my touch. Now I was almost scared to ask her why she left the camp, if she is that paranoid something terrible must have happened there. I just lead her to the nearest place that sold clothing and started helping her shop, she looked like she was starting to cheer up a bit as we looked at cloths but I couldn't help but see her eyes were a bit watery. I went to ask what was wrong but stopped myself. Gina definitely needed some time to get to know us before she would open up to us. For now I just tried my best to keep her in a good mood. Gina went into the changing room with an outfit she really took a liking to. She came out with a red shirt and a black skirt that went down to her knees.

"That looks great on you," I said, "What do you guys think?"

"I can't say you're wrong sis," Will said

"Yeah GIna you look great," Daniel said. Gina smiled a bit and looked a bit embarrassed.

"T-Thanks," She said shyly. I looked at her for a sec and thought there might be something missing. I went over to her and put her hair into a ponytail, "Huh, What are you..?"

"There," I said, "I think that looks even better."

"Huh?" Gina said, she looked in a mirror then at me, "Thank you Juniper..."

"No problem," I said, "And you can call me June if you want."

"O-OK, June," Gina said. I then went around with her looking for other clothing for her to buy, we got about 5 outfits for her, which put a bit of a dent in my funds, but it was worth it. Gina seemed much happier now. I hope that soon she'll trust me enough to talk about whatever she is dealing with.

**GINA**

I really appreciated what June did for me before. It brought back so many memories of when I still lived with my mom. I miss her so much. Right now I am wondering if I can trust these guys, they have been nice to me so far, much nicer then most, but they also do not know who my father is. Will that change anything like it did before? Or will they still care about me this much? But as I was thinking about this I heard somebody yell.

"It's After me, It's after me!" Said the voice. It sounded like a girl. Gina looked to see a girl with dark skin running through the store and people looking around for what she is talking about. I looked behind her and I could not quite make out what I saw behind her, it looked like a dog, like a great dame's size. But after focusing I saw that it was a lion. It was walking after the girl innocently from the eyes through the mist, but in reality it was stalking that girl. Will immediately ran over to her and started carrying her.

"Lets get out of here NOW!" he said, and didn't need to say twice. We all ran out of the mall with the beast close behind us. when we got out into the parking lot the lion jumped out the doors and roared at us. Juniper then made plants grow from underneath the beast and it started to sufficate. after being constricted for a good minute it turned into dust. The girl Will held was crying, she looked younger then us, the poor thing. I wanted to help her but I had no idea how I could, I felt utterly useless.

**MEGAN**

I am Megan, I am 14 years old and arrived at this mall a few days ago. I have been looking for my foster mom, she said she would meet me in this mall but I cannot find her, but as soon as I came here that lion started to chase me. And now here I am crying like a baby in the arms of a guy I don't even know. Him and some girl were trying to comfort me but I was more crying about another fact, that my foster mom obviously just abandoned me here. Why? What did I do? Those were things I hoped I would soon have the answer to.

"Hey it's ok the monster is dead," said the boy

"Put me down!" I said in a tantrum

"OK OK," He said as he gently set me down

"Who are all of...," I said, then I noticed somebody I knew with them, "Wait Dan?"

"Megan?" Daniel said, "What the heck are you doing here."

"I was...looking for my foster mom...looks like it happened again..." I said

"Oh my gosh..." Dan said

"Uh Dan, who is this," The boy said

"Oh guys, this is Megan, we lived in the same foster home for a while," Dan said

"Oh," the boy said

"Megan, this is Will," Dan said, "And that is his sister Juniper and our new friend Gina."

I noticed Gina was a bit surprised to be called a friend by him, but I didn't pay much mind to it. I just wiped my eyes and hugged Dan. He was the only person I could actually call family anymore. I always asked if he could adopt me now that he had his own place, but he said that he would not be able to. So I just got put into another foster home, and since then I have been abandned over and over, but this time was far to much.

"Dan," I said, "I am gonna stay with you this time!"

"Megan you know I can't take care of you," Dan said

"You can better then the last few people did!" I said

"Hey let's bring her with us," Will said, "So who's your godly parent Megan?"

"My godly parent?" I asked

"Oh she's not a demigod," Dan said, "She just can see through the mist."

"Oh I see," Will said, "So do you guys mind taking her along with us for a while?"

"I see no issue," Juniper said

"But guys," Dan said, "How are we gonna take care of her."

"Just leave that to me and Will then," Juniper said

"Don't you mean "Will and I," Will said tauntingly

"Oh don't start with that," Juniper said

"Thank you!" I said, "I won't be a burden I promise!"

"OK it's settled," Will said, "Welcome aboard."


	6. Rob

**A/N: Part of the reason this chapter took so long is because I had to make a prophecy and make it just right. But I feel I did alright, if not just go right ahead and tell me and I can fix it. Also it's time to introduce one of the antagonists of this story, since all the heroes are introduced it is time for the story to really get going with this shorter then usual chapter. Let's start with a familiar face.  
**

* * *

**ROB**

Here I am sitting in my cabin. My friends and I still searching the camp for Gina. No way I am gonna let a titan girl steal my glory. You see ever since I heard the newest great Prophecy I knew I was destined to be the hero, ME, leader of Ares Cabin. However, ever since she came along people began to talk about the possibility SHE was going to make it. I don't care if she was my girlfriend, I WILL bring glory to my name and be remembered, not her. I know the prophecy by heart:

_One day when the great beasts of the sky are in peril_  
_A child of one who stole from Zeus protect them through battle_

_The child shall leave alone of their own accord  
Then find the friends that child can afford  
_

_A forgotten foe shall show it's face  
And attempt to kill off the godly race_

_The hero will stop them while amongst the stars  
And sent evil back to tartarus far_

_A traitor and an ally shall meet their end  
And when it is done, a heart amend_

Obviously it would be Ares' child right? He stole Zues' Bolt. But no, people began to assume that it was that brat, had to show them who they were messing with, the strongest child of the god of war. I wanted to get rid of her, and take my destiny without any obsticles. She would probably be the the traitor anyways. Prometues stole the fire from all the gods anyways, not just Zues.

"Hey Rob," My friend Sheldon says, "We still cannot find her."

"Tell me something I don't know!" I yell, right into his face.

"Well Rob," Sheldon says, "Why not just leave now?"

"With her still being a factor?" I ask

"If you leave and begin the prophecy, then you can prove yourself. And what if she left already to try stealing your glory?"

"Oh if she did I would kill her myself!" I yell stabbing my sword into a practice dummy, "But your right, I was way to focused on killing her now, might as well go and claim my glory as soon as possible."

I then leave the camp alone to search for the "friends" the prophecy promised me.

**SHELDON**

I couldn't beleive that worked. I finally got him to ditch the camp. The guy was insane. Besides we already knew where Gina's hiding place was and coulda grabbed her anytime, when she comes out we'll apologize to her. Rob ruled the cabin with an iron fist, and now we can replace him at last. I decided to go out and wait by her spot for her to pop out so I can be the first. I was tired of pushing everybody around anyways, but I didn't want Rob to murder me. For all I cared he could just get killed by the minotaur out there. I walk over to the spot ond knock on the entrance. I waited for a while then knocked again.I finally opened it finding it completely empty.

"Oh son of a-" I said, I immediately ran to Mr. D to inform him of what was going on.

"Mr. D" I say, "This is important."

"What is it," Mr D said uncaringly, drinking his diet coke.

"Rob left the camp," I said, "And so did Gina. Rob might kill her if-"

"Stop talking right there," Mr. D said, "Look the concern you have is not unjust, but your asking the wrong person. Give Chiron a call about it, it's more his job to deal with demigods outside the camp."

"But-" I said

"No buts," Mr. D said, "Now how about you get back to your cabin before the harpies start cleaning."

I left empty handed there. I then took out my only drachma and looked for some place I could send Chiron an Iris Message. I made my way a fountain and used that to make the call.

"Hello," Chiron said, "Let me first thank you for the excuse to get me away from my family, this party is a bit too much for me to take.

"Mr. Chiron," I said, "Gina needs your help."

"Aren't you one of the boys who picks on her?" CHiron pointed out

"Well yeah," I said, "But that was because I was scared of Rob. You see, Gina left the camp."

"She what!?" Chiron said, obviously upset

"And I just tricked Rob into leaving before I found out," I continued, "He might kill her if he finds her out there."

"Oh no," Chiron said, "Alright I understand, I'll be sure to bring her back post haste."

The call ended there as Chiron started swearing in ancient greek. My conscience still wasn't quite clear but I had no idea what to do. I decided it would be best to wait till morning to think of anything else, I just hope it would work out.


End file.
